You're Not Alone
by Alumi
Summary: When Kuroko attempted to end her life, she never thought a stranger would stop her. / fem!Kuroko x Akashi


**Warning: Attempted suicide, maybe some language, etc.**

.

.

.

Kuroko took a deep breath as she stood atop of the tall building. She walked to the railing at the edge and held it tightly with her hands. She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes.

_I'm really going to go through with this, am I?_

She was thinking about committing suicide for ages now. She was sick of life and the problems that came with it. Nothing seemed to work out for her. Her parents died in an accident when she was in high school, and she had no friends as long as she could remember. She got laid off from her latest job at a restaurant, so she was unemployed again. The boss apologized that she couldn't afford to keep her at work, but that didn't mean Kuroko wasn't depressed about it.

She may have kept an expressionless face no matter how painful things get, but that didn't mean she wasn't hurting inside. She wanted to cry many times, though the tears never came. She was used to it, being sad and alone. That wouldn't last forever; she just couldn't handle it anymore. She was sick of being the person with had little to no presence in anyone's life, someone who couldn't make a difference no matter how hard she tried.

Finally making her decision, Kuroko opened her eyes, she swung one leg over the railing and was about to leap to the other side when she heard a voice call out to her.

"You there, what are you doing?"

Kuroko froze. She turned to face the owner of the voice. It was dark but the moonlight illuminated her surroundings. She saw a red-haired male, possibly about her age, although she couldn't know for sure since she couldn't see him with clarity.

Then she remembered that he asked her a question. Normally she would be polite in her response, but she wasn't in the mood for it. "What's it to you?" she asked bitterly.

The stranger tilted his head to the side. "You look as if you were going to jump off."

"And?"

"I don't think you should. You'll die."

"I know that already!" she shot back. It was the whole reason why she was here in the first place: to die.

"So, you're planning to kill yourself on purpose."

"If you understand what I'm doing, then can you leave me alone? I'm quite busy right now."

"I can't do that."

Kuroko huffed. The stranger was really getting on her nerves. "It's none of your business."

"I'm a witness, which makes it my business, whether you like it or not," he said smoothly.

Kuroko had no comeback for that. "Why do you care?"

"I parked my car down there. If you fall and manage to land on it, I will have to prepare for a gruesome car cleaning."

Kuroko could have ignored this man. He could have been lying to get her to stop. She could have just jumped off, but she was self-conscious about doing this in front of another person. There was a reason why she came up here by herself late at night. The building she was on was the tallest one for several miles. It was a hotel and was tall enough for an instant death if she jumped off. She wasn't so sure about the much shorter buildings. If the height wasn't tall enough, people often ended up bounded to a wheelchair or a bed at the hospital and mentally damaged after surviving the fall. The thought made her shiver.

The man made no move to leave, and Kuroko doubted that she would be able to convince him. The only option left was to leave herself and come back here another day, when the man wouldn't be here.

With one last glance at him, she bolted for the stairs and then to the elevator.

The walk back home to her apartment was long.

But she endured life all these years. Surely she could endure another few days.

:

A few days later, she returned to the hotel's top floor. She looked down at the ground below. She could do this. She held tightly on the railing. She was about to jump over it when the same voice from the other day called out to her.

"You're back, I see."

She stopped and sighed heavily. She turned around, and sure enough, it was the same stranger from last time.

Exasperated, she asked, "Why are you here again?"

"I thought you might come back here."

"Are you stalking me?"

He asked in an amused tone, "Why would I do that?"

"Then explain why you're here again."

"I own this building."

Kuroko expected anything but that answer. Her eyes widened a fraction. "You're serious?"

"Yes," he replied. "This hotel technically belongs to me, and it does concern me what anybody would do here. I can't have a suicide incident sully my reputation."

All of sudden, Kuroko felt guilty. She hadn't really thought about what would happen to the hotel's business. "In that case, you should have put a better security system around here."

"There are security cameras planted on each floor. I would have put guards here after the last time I saw you here, but I wanted to talk with you."

The cameras explained why he was able to locate her here again, but what did he want to talk about?

"Talk about what?"

"I'm curious. Why do you want to die?"

Kuroko frowned. That was definitely not any of his business. "I don't have to tell you anything."

"That's true, but I think it works better in your favor if you don't decide to jump off here."

Kuroko glared at him. Why couldn't she ignore him? There was no point in listening to him. Nothing would affect her after her death.

No, she knew why. She was still hesitant about dying. Living was painful, but death was an unknown. She was scared of it. There was still that part of her that wanted her to keep on living.

He walked over to her and held out his hand. "Here, take my hand."

She didn't take it right away. She was indecisive, but finally relented and took his hand. She let go of the railing and felt a sense of defeat weighing upon her. She failed to do what she came here for. Even with these thoughts, she didn't protest when the stranger led her back down to the lower floors of the building.

The indoor lights of the hotel shined upon them. It was the first time she ever saw him clearly. The man had heterochromatic eyes, a rarity. One eye was red while the other eye was golden.

They were silent as they walked until he broke the silence. "I'm Seijuurou Akashi."

"Oh."

"Your name?"

Since he already gave him his name, she might as well tell him her's. "Tetsumi Kuroko."

They have stopped walking. They were at the entrance to the hotel now. Guess she should leave now. She tugged her hand, and Akashi let go. He took something out of his pocket and gave it to her.

Kuroko looked at it. It was a business card.

"My number is on there," he said. "If there is anything I can do to help, you can call me."

She looked at him in astonishment. She didn't think they would be contacting each other after this. She answered sullenly, "Thank you for the offer."

After saying that, she turned away from him and exited the hotel.

Once outside, she peered up at the moon.

She didn't know if this was the right choice or not, but she did know that maybe, just maybe, her life would be changing from now on.

* * *

**A/N: I hope the first chapter didn't turn out too bad, but ****I don't know if I'm going to continue this or not. Just letting you know that.**


End file.
